


Royal fluff

by DivineDrabbles



Series: Sander Side-stories [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: A royal outfit gets ruined, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, It is pure fluff, M/M, Self Confidence Issues, Stress Baking, it sounds worse than it is, it's mainly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 18:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14795993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineDrabbles/pseuds/DivineDrabbles
Summary: Roman is having a rough day after questing, maybe Patton can fix that?With enough Love and Cookies, he's sure Roman will be right as rain soon.





	Royal fluff

“How? It started so insignificantly before now it’s gotten worse. Like an untreated wound over time, it got bigger and harder to deal with. Till now, It’s practically untreatable. The damage that can never be undo-” 

 

“Oh, hell Roman you’re perfectly fine! You just tore your tunic and have a few minor cuts and scrapes.” Logan interrupted, rolling his eyes to how over dramatic the Creative side was being, making Roman sit still so he can get a better look at the cuts.

 

“That’s what you’re saying now, but it’s ruined my perfectly white princely uniform now dirtied and wrecked with... Dirt! I can’t believe it! My own kingdom betrayed me! For that wench she-demon!” He steamed going on and on, with how he was wounded by his own people. While Logan patched up his arms and parts of his hands.

 

“And the ‘Dragon Witch’ caused it?” Logan questioned while raising an eyebrow, clearly interested. 

 

“No, It was- Yes, the Dragon Witch! She threw me off my own throne and the kingdom completely obeyed!”

 

“I thought you said she cursed them?” He asked.

 

“She did, but they still obeyed, Logan! Do you know how it feels to be discarded throw aside like absolute garbage?!” Roman dramatically sobbed, throwing his elbow to block his face.

 

“Nope, and I’m done tending to your wounds, so why don’t I find someone else for you to bug?” Logan stood up and began to walk to the door.

 

“Thank you, Scientific Calculator!” Roman called out to him, as Logan shut the door.   
  
Roman sat over, putting his face in his hands. He couldn’t believe it, after years and years the Dragon witch defeated him and claimed his throne. Him! Roman, Prince, the knight of his lands, the son of royalty! How could he let this happen, oh how Roman’s ego bruised.    
  
A soft knock at the door took Roman out of his thoughts, “Yes? Hold on one second.” Roman slid his /used/ to be white tunic just as the door opened. It was Patton.   
  
“Hey, kiddo. Logan told me you weren’t feeling your best. Want to talk about it?” Patton asked him, walking over sitting next to Roman on the bed, rubbing circles on his back trying to make Roman feel better.   
  
“Understatement of the year, I feel terrible Padre. I just- I was defeated.” Roman stared at the carpeting in his ‘room’.    
  
“Wanna help me bake something? Always helps me feel better, kiddo. Besides if you need a second cookie or three they’ll be freshly made” Patton smiled. 

 

Roman thought about the offer, it’s not like the day could get any worse and he was pretty tempted. “Yeah, alright.”    
  
“Good, because I was going to make some cookies anyways!” Patton said, standing up and walking to the door waiting for Roman, “C’mon! Before I go and make them without you!”    
  
Roman stood up laughing, feeling his mood lighten. “I’m coming. Don’t you dare start without your knight to help!” taking a few strides over to Patton and exiting the room.    
  
It was a mess and a very very big mess at that. 

There was flour on the cabinets, sugar covering parts of the tiled floor, and cookie dough stuck to the wall in some spots. That’s to say Roman and Patton looked the very same. Patton’s glasses had flour decorating them, with what was most likely some chocolate chips stuck in his hair and on his shirt. Roman was none the better, his hair stuck out at odd angles with icing decorating it, his white pants (THAT ARE IMPRACTICAL FOR ADVENTURING IN, ROMAN!) were smeared with several colors and splattered with egg yolks.   
  
Roman and Patton looked over at each other after placing the cookies into the oven and doubled over laughing. “Your hair!” “My hair? Look at your glasses!” “I can barely see they’re covered in flour!” “I know!”    
  
After a good few minutes of laughing and making fun of each other in a friendly way, they both changed and Roman cleaned the kitchen with a snap of his fingers. “It’s a good thing we can blink the mess away, It’d be terrible to have to clean /that/ mess up. Also, tell me next time that you’ve never baked before.” Patton jokingly stated.   
  
The cookies were a bit overcooked, but still looked and smelled great nonetheless.   
  
“Thank you, Patton. Really, it was very kind of you to help me like that.” Roman softly said.   
  
“Aw shucks, Kiddo. It was no big deal.” Patton giggled,    
  
“It’s a big deal to me, thank you. I wasn’t feeling as princely as I could have today.” Roman says, dragging the heel of his boot back and forth.    
  
“It’s okay to not feel your best. Just know you’re one tough cookie and your still a prince to me, Roman.” Patton said pulling Roman into a tight hug. “Now C’mon these cookies aren't going to eat themselves.”    


**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about making a second chapter to see a bit of what happened to Roman during his day out for adventuring.
> 
> Check me out on tumblr @SanderDrabbles  
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
